A landmine is a deadly effective explosive device and serves as a living soldier at far cheaper costs. There are two general categories of mines, Anti-tank (AT) and Anti-personnel (AP). They are further classified according to the case material (metal, plastic and wood) and fuse type. AP mines were developed during WWII to protect AT mines from mine detection and removal. Unfortunately, AP and AT mines remain in the ground after a conflict ends. According to the 2008 Landmine Monitor Report, an estimated 45 to 50 million emplaced landmines in over 78 countries kill or maim more than 6,000 people annually. An international humanitarian demining effort is underway to address this global problem. In manual demining the first step is to detect landmines with probe, metal detectors and/or dogs. Once a mine is detected, the next step is to remove the soil overburden. Once the mine's surface is exposed, one can identify the type of case and mine, and use the proper disposal method.
At present two techniques are used by deminers to clear, or neutralize, individual mines in situ, manual clearance and destruction (demolition). In manual clearance the mine is carefully dismantled. Manual clearance can be a very difficult, slow, tedious and hazardous operation. Mines may behave unpredictably due to corrosion or other forms of weathering, or may be booby-trapped with anti-lift devices. The second mine neutralization technique, demolition, is achieved with high explosives like C-4 or TNT. Unfortunately, this approach has significant hindrance such as safety, cost, effective destruction, storage, transportation, and training. Furthermore, maintaining a secure logistic chain is essential in the era of global terrorism.
Several innovative non-explosive low order (burning the mine's explosive rather than initiating it in a blast) and high order (demolition) systems have been developed by scientist at the U.S. Humanitarian Demining Research and Development Program in the past 15 years. The low order systems include the chemical-filled projectile, reactive metal projectile, propellant torch (PT-1 and PT-12), thermite torch, and mine incinerator. The high order binary mixture systems are NMX Foam and Liquid Explosive Pouch. Each low-order system except PT-12 is only applicable to thin case AP and AT mines and is not applicable to unexploded ordnance (UXO) and they are costly. The high-order systems neutralize mines and UXO but require more than one device or a larger quantity of the binary mixture, thus increasing the cost per mine or UXO for neutralization.
The ideal method of neutralization is a non-explosive single chemical device that provides safer, faster, more reliable and less expensive means for mine neutralization in humanitarian demining operations. The subject invention fills this need with a device based on flammable liquid nitromethane (NM) and solid fuel hexamine.
Description of Related Art on Sensitizers of Nitromethane
Nitromethane, a flammable liquid, in pure form is difficult to detonate unless it is highly confined or its temperature is raised in a confined state. However, explosive compositions comprising NM and a sensitizer for NM are well in the art. These compositions are formed by combining NM with a sensitized liquid chemical compound as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,395; 3,309,251 and 3,454,438. Various chemical compounds serve as effective sensitizers for NM. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,395 by Edgar Laurence et al. identifies liquid explosive compositions containing NM sensitized with liquid amines from the aromatic and aliphatic groups such as aniline, diphenylethylenediamine, phenylbetanaphthylamine and diethylamine, tetraethylene pentamine, and morpholine. Mr. Laurence points out that the aliphatic amines, particularly diethylamine, have been found to be especially effective. These amines have the effect of increasing enormously the explosive power of nitromethane. A small percentage of any of these amines, around 2% by volume, when added to the nitromethane produce an explosive that is sensitive enough to initiate by a standard No. 8 blasting cap. Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,251 by Ludwig Audrieth et al. discloses a new liquid explosive mixture containing nitromethane and ethylenediamine (EDA) diluted with any of the non-explosive compounds such as glycerin or ethylalcohol or ethylcellulose that can be detonated with a standard military blasting cap in an unconfined state. In theory the mixtures can be applicable for minefield clearance and demolition. In practice, however, the mixture is not effective, not reliable and costly. As a result it cannot be applicable to humanitarian demining (HD).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,844 by Thurber W. Royer et al. discloses ammonium nitrate explosives containing nitroalkanes. The liquid explosive composition comprises prills ammonium nitrate saturated with liquid hydrocarbon, liquid nitromethane and coupling agent acetone (ketone). NM is a preferred nitroalkane sensitizer since it has been found that the explosive compositions produced by this compound have a higher brisance than other explosive compositions containing higher nitroalkanes (nitroethane, nitropropane, etc.). This non-explosive system comprises four components; therefore it is a costly liquid explosive composition not suitable for HD usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,165 by Minnick uses insoluble air-entrapping materials, such as resin balloons, that can be uniformly suspended in gelled nitromethane and thereby rendering it sensitive to detonation by strong shock. It is necessary to gel the NM because otherwise the air-entrapping material will segregate, whereupon the composition loses its sensitivity to strong shock and does not detonate when the initiator is fired. The compositions disclosed by Minnick are satisfactory when freshly prepared but they suffer from several disadvantages for field use by deminers. It is inconvenient, if not impossible, to gel the NM at the site of use and to uniformly mix in the air-entrapping material. It is time consuming and the gel is sensitive to temperature. Furthermore, once the composition has been prepared, it cannot be easily desensitized if it is not used promptly. This is not a good solution for HD.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,438 by Robert Simpson discloses sensitized nitromethane with nitric acid and converted mixture into gel that can be detonated by No. 8 electric blasting cap. Nitric acid is a corrosive, irritant, and permeator. This is not a good solution for HD.
O. Wayne Chandler et al. provide a method for sensitization of NM in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,534 with a foam and microspheres of air. According to the invention, when NM is to be detonated, the polymeric foam containing microspheres of entrapped air is placed in intimate contact with a suitable shock-producing device, e.g., an electric blasting cap. The cap and foam is then placed in intimate contact with the NM, e.g., by immersing, or by placing in a cap-well or tube and then immersing. When the cap is fired, it results in detonation of the NM. The polymeric foam is polyurethane foam, and the microspheres are made of glass or ceramic. The preferred method of preparing the primer is to shake or tumble relatively thin pieces or shreds of the foam with the microspheres. Unfortunately it is not commercially available; one has to synthesize polyurethane foam with 15-85% glass microspheres, an expensive task.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,950 by Gerald L. Hurst discloses the inverted bottle arming technique, which relates to a method of intermixing a liquid and a solid component, which separately are non-explosive, but when intermixed are rendered highly explosive. The technique was developed for demolition purposes and is not applicable to HD.
Wallace F. Runge et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,768 disclose sensitized nitromethane. They use various solid amine salts of aliphatic and aromatic compounds. They did not add amine salts directly into NM liquid, instead dissolve amine salts into solvents such as lower aliphatic alcohols, i.e., methanol, ethanol or propanol. Preferably it is a two step process, dissolve amine salts in solvent, and then add solution to NM. The solid amines salts are not commercially available and the solvent reduces the power of NM. Therefore it is a not a good system for HD.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,119 by Gerald L. Hurst et al. discloses an explosive device based on a two-component liquid-solid explosive from non-explosive chemicals and it provides a novel demolition device that is detonable by a No. 6 blasting cap. The device is used in seismic work, blasting in bore holes and ditching. It was not designed for land mine neutralization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,510 by John J. Ridgeway discloses sensitization of nitromethane with hydrazine and uses diethylene triamine (DETA) as a delayed action sterilizing agent in the composition. Hydrazine is a liquid, toxic and corrosive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,562 by Richard Forsythe discloses an explosive composition with Adhered Air Entrapping Material. NM will be sensitized by microspheres that are made up of very small, hollow glass or hollow ceramic (air entrapment material). A polyurethane foam containing glass bubbles is used for sensitizing NM. This mixture has less power and the required special synthesis of polymer is costly for HD.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,889 by Michel Maes discloses the two-component explosive composition. The mixture comprises granular ammonium nitrate and 1:1 volume ratio of nitro-aliphatic hydrocarbon nitromethane and non-self reacting hydrocarbon trichloroethane. The three-component explosive composition remains cap sensitive to a No. 6 blasting cap. Though each component of the three component mixture is non-detonable in and of itself, it is still costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,597 by John D. Sullivan Jr. discloses dissolved trinitrotoluene (TNT) in sensitized nitromethane. The liquid mixture contains NM, TNT and pyridine, weight ratio of about 60-64 parts NM, 34-29.5 parts TNT and 6-6.5 parts pyridine. The density of the mixture is about 1.282 g/mL. The density is higher than pure NM (1.14 g/mL). The mixture performs little better than sensitized NM. However, the mixture is not suitable for HD because this mixture uses TNT explosive, toxic liquid pyridine, and is time consuming for preparing the mixture (TNT is difficult to dissolve in NM, but soluble in pyridine).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,623 by Evan Walker et al. discloses the binary munitions system. The system comprises at least two non-explosive ingredients that combine in flight to form a relatively safe explosive. The binary mixture cannot be applicable to HD due to cost and availability of ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,908 by John Sullivan Jr., discloses the liquid explosive with initiator. The liquid organic explosive mixture consisting of a mono-nitromethane, picric acid and morpholine as a sensitizer in the percent by weight basis (70/24/6), respectively, is prepared using commercial grade reactants (chemicals) at room temperature. The liquid mixture showed a detonation 20% more powerful compared to only sensitized NM. Because the liquid mixture contains the explosive chemical picric acid, shipping is difficult and not applicable for HD.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,986 by Gary Hanson et al. discloses the formulation of multi-component explosive. The multi-component explosive is composed of non-detonable components comprising aluminum fuel granules and oxidizing liquid—a mixture of nitromethane and nitroethane. More than 5% of aluminum granules are needed to sensitize NM and its reduces the power of NM. Also, nitroethane reduces the power of NM.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,648 by John D Sullivan, Jr. discloses the liquid explosive composition. The liquid explosive composition is composed of NM, NM sensitizer morpholine, and energetic compounds from aliphatic nitro hydrocarbon compounds. The preferred volume ratio of the NM/morpholine/energetic compound is 72/4/24, respectively. This (novel) composition forms a liquid explosive composition more powerful than sensitized NM alone. However, the liquid mixture cannot be applicable to HD because it is costly and uses energetic liquid, which is difficult to transport.
The disadvantages of liquid type sensitizers lies in the hazardous nature of the EDA or DETA or pyridine ingredient and the health hazard associated with the vapors given off by these sensitizers. It would be desirable, therefore, if a low-cost, safe and non-toxic substitute sensitizer could be found for NM that might also be of use in a wide range of explosive types. An ideal solid non-explosive sensitizing material would provide the following advantages over liquid amines sensitizers:
1. Safe manufacturing, transportation
2. Immune to explosion
3. Very benign producing lower environmental impact
4. Lower development and operating costs
5. Lower fire and explosion hazards
6. Less complex design and potentially higher reliability
Description of Related Art on Landmine and UXO Neutralization Devices and Kits
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,038 by Brooks Walker discloses the Method of Clearing Mine Fields. The large scale mine clearing method uses binary liquids mixed or separate liquids combined at the nozzle that can be sprayed over a large buried mine field area and detonated. This system is entirely unsuitable for field use, in particular for clearing individual mines in HD. In addition the method is very costly, unreliable and environmentally unsafe.
For the user who needs small quantities to do a job, “binary” or “two-part” explosives are available. One popular brand is Kinepak. It appears that this product is based on U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,512 by Hurst. As described in the Hurst patent and embodied in the commercially available product Kinepak, two individual, non-explosive components are combined by the user to form a cap sensitive explosive. The first component, referred to as “the liquid” is predominantly nitromethane (NM). The other component, referred to as “the solid” is primarily finely divided ammonium nitrate (AN). The commercial product Kinepak is packaged in several different sizes and shapes of plastic bottles, as well as foil pouches (bags) which are intended for various applications. In each case, the solid component container is supplied with an appropriate amount of premeasured liquid in another individual container.
The liquid component of the Kinepak is classified as a “Flammable Liquid” for transportation purposes. The solid component is classified as an “oxidizer”. Neither is defined as an explosive for transportation or storage. In order to use Kinepak, the liquid component is simply poured into the solid component. Within about five to fifteen minutes, the liquid (red in color) will soak down to the bottom of the container, until the mixture is pink. At this point, it has the consistency of moist powder and is cap sensitive, high explosive and ready for neutralizing mines. It is costly and it takes more time for mixing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,319 by Richard Zabelka et al. discloses the FAX (fuel air mixture) minefield clearance device. The invention relates to clearing of landmine areas employing an improved fuel-air cloud for producing the requisite pressure and shock wave intended to detonate the landmines by delivering only a hydrocarbon and utilizing available atmospheric oxygen to produce an explosive mixture, as distinguished from high explosive which carries both a fuel and oxidizer, thus decreasing the quantity of material to be delivered and also utilizing a material which is relatively inexpensive. However, the system works only on limited types of surface exposed mines and is unreliable, costly and complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,055 by Richard T. McDanolds et al. discloses the apparatus for safely neutralizing explosive devices. An unknown explosive device is safely neutralized, that is, rendered inoperative, without disturbing the device by penetrating the device with an explosive driven captive projectile from a safe distance. The projectile injects liquid nitrogen into the device to cool some internal parts below the temperature at which they are operative. It is a temporary non-explosive neutralization method. It is not landmine neutralization device. Due to various case thicknesses and materials, the projectile cannot penetrate landmines. In addition, liquid nitrogen is not available in developing countries where landmines predominate, making it unsuitable for HD.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,239 by Marvin A. Pedersen discloses range clearance by enhancing oxidation of ferrous ordnance in-situ. The wide area to be treated is infused with an electrolyte and subjected to a direct current voltage to enhance natural corrosion in order to render ordnance inoperable. The temperature of the area also may be increased, for example, by covering the area with black material, such as a plastic sheet, to further accelerate corrosion. This method is unsatisfactory because it takes on the order of five to ten years and requires continuing attention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,672 by Shmuel Eidelman discloses the apparatus and method for neutralizing mine fields. The device is a two-dimensional array or “net” of explosives that is deployed over a minefield with a rocket. Upon detonation of the explosive, a substantially uniform blast wave is created exerting uniform pressure and impulse on the minefield below. The detonation should occur substantially simultaneously so that the blast from adjacent charges will interact thereby creating a planar wave front. The device presents logistical and operational burdens unsuitable for HD. In addition, uneven terrain or physical obstacles and vegetation would render it ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,636 by Stephen B. Murray et al. discloses the fuel-air line-charge ordnance neutralization. The system provides for breaching a lane in minefield containing pressure sensitive mines. The system needs a mobile carrier for mounted fuel, nitrogen and water tanks, a hose magazine, detonating cord and a launch rail or tow vehicle such as a rocket. It is a non-explosive system but is expensive and applicable to surface exposed pressure fuse mines and not for blast resistance or scatterable mines. While it may have military application, the system is not for HD use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,891 by Abdo A. Husseiny et al. discloses the explosive ordnance disposal and mine neutralization system, a method and apparatus for neutralizing mines and UXO by spraying cryogenic liquid over the area to be cleared, rendering the materials at least temporarily inoperable. Ordnance and mine removed by this method should be placed in liquid nitrogen as quickly as possible. This non-explosive system presents logistic problems and liquid nitrogen handling problems that are not suitable for HD.
Another known commercial product is marketed under the name Binex. It is believed to be based upon U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,986 to Hansen, et al. Binex uses a two component system of an aqueous solution of sodium perchlorate and aluminum powder. When these two components are combined, a liquid explosive is formed that is cap sensitive. It is believed that this composition would not be a viable product for mines and UXO neutralization because of the high cost, the environmental concerns and reliability for mine neutralization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,363 by Helmut Neff et al. discloses the method and apparatus for destroying hidden landmines. The method of destroying hidden land mines includes creating a borehole in the ground of a mine-contaminated area; then placing in the hole a plastic tube filled with water. Positioned at end of tube are electrodes, which hold a wire extending within the liquid. The device is connected to a switchable current source and a current pulse is applied to cause a wire explosion, generating a shock wave in the ground to detonate landmines within the effective range of the shock wave. The method is unsuitable for HD as it does not generate a sufficiently intense shock wave to have sufficient range or reliability. In addition, it is expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,184 by Mark Majerus discloses device and methods for clearance of mines or ordnance. The device comprises an explosive charge that penetrates and opens the casing of an explosive device (mine or UXO) and forces reactive material into the explosive device. The explosive in the mine or UXO burns in a low-order neutralization process. The device and methods cannot be applicable to HD because high explosive is required to initiate liner or shaped charges. The device and methods are used on limited mine targets but have never been tested on any UXO.
Another binary prototype product, known under the name “Liquid Explosive Pouch” (humanitarian demining device), is believed to be based upon U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,841 to Joseph L. Trocino. It is a binary-explosive system consisting of flexible plastic pouches (½ and 1-pound, tube-shaped) and two commercial non-explosive liquid chemicals, nitromethane and liquid amine sensitizer diethylenetriamine (DETA). Nitromethane becomes an explosive only after it has been sensitized by the addition of the DETA. A dye indicator included in the nitromethane changes to purple when the nitromethane is sensitized. Each pouch is fitted with a leak-proof, screw-on HDPE cap.
For field operations, 25 mL of DETA is injected into the pouch with a plastic syringe and then the pouch is filled with nitromethane. The mixed liquid in the pouch is cap sensitive explosive. The explosive liquid mixture is equivalent to TNT on a weight basis; it has a detonation velocity 6.4 km/s at 13 GP (130 kbr). Total cost for one pound pouch including chemicals and pouch is $3.04 with a purchase of 10,000 pouches. The device uses a corrosive liquid amine; therefore, it is difficult to handle by deminers. The pouch is elongated, requiring a higher quantity of explosive mixture to neutralize a large UXO and increasing the cost.
Another binary prototype product is known under the NMX foam (nitromethane explosive foam). It is believed to be based upon U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,633 to Joseph Trocino (disposable explosive foam dispenser). It is a binary explosive system containing two disposable aerosol cans, large and small. The large can contains nitromethane stock solution (nitromethane, surfactants, silica powder) and the small can contains a mixture of hydrocarbons (propane, butane and isobutene), which form the propellant. Before using, one would inject the propellant into the nitromethane stock container, mix the two components by shaking the container, and then spray the foam on the target. When this mixture is exposed to the atmosphere, the liquid propellant expands to a gas, producing foam with a physical consistency of shaving cream. The foam is cap sensitive explosive. Total cost of one kit is $10.00 with the purchase of 10,000 kits. Separately, both components are classified as flammable liquids for transportation and storage purposes. The foam performance depends on its density and the density can vary with application and temperature. Two cans of NMX foam are required to neutralize AT mines and the additional cost may be prohibitive to the HD user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,519 B1 by Shmuel Eidelman et al. discloses the method and apparatus for mine and unexploded ordnance neutralization. It is a method for neutralization of the explosive content of mines and UXO by essentially completely consuming the explosive through combustion or decomposition before any explosion occurs. A charge of a compound that reacts with an extremely high heat-release rate is ignited on or near the casing of the device to be neutralized. The intense exothermic reaction generates high temperature combustion products that will disrupt the casing, thus leading to combustion or decomposition of the explosive. The holes melted in the mine casing enable ignition of a large area of the explosive charge and provide easy access for atmospheric air to support active burnout of the explosive. The apparatus comprises the compound that reacts with a high heat release rate, an ignition source, and a container for the assembly. Commercial products developed from the patent are costly and difficult to ship, DOT class 1.4 C. The system is not good for HD usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,763 B1 by Gary R. Greenfield et al. discloses the explosive device neutralization system. The neutralization system neutralizes explosive devices, including landmines, underwater mines, and unexploded ordnance (UXO by low-order burning). The system consists of penetrator and reactive materials such as magnesium-Teflon, thermites, and solid rocket propellants. The penetrator pierces the case of the explosive device and brings reaction initiation material in contact with the bulk charge. The reactive material renders the bulk charge non-explosive. The system is costly, not reliable and has been tested on limited explosive devices. This system is not good for HD.
Another known binary commercial product is marketed under the name FIXOR (field-friendly, inexpensive, and unexploded ordnance remover). It is believed to be based upon U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,627 by Anderson, et al. It is composed of two components contained in high-density polyethylene (HDPE) plastic bottles. One bottle contains nitroethane, a flammable liquid, and the other bottle contains mixture of the thickening agent, including fumed silica, and the sensitizing agent microspheres (microballoons). The thickening agents are considered inert powders (no shipping restrictions). The nitroethane liquid is poured into the bottle containing the mixed powder. Once shaken, the mixture becomes a detonator-sensitive 1.1 D high explosive that is equivalent to 85% of TNT by weight. The explosive self-neutralizes after a period of time depending on atmosphere temperature. It has proven effective against a wide variety of land mines and UXO. One kit is required to neutralize small mines; two kits are required to neutralize large AT mines; and at least three kits are required for a 155 mortar shell. The mixing must be done by vigorous shaking of at least 15 to 20 minutes in duration. Each kit costs $5.95 with a purchase of 100,000 kits. The system is applicable to HD but it is costly to neutralize AT mines, which require two kits, and mortar shells, which require three kits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,788 B1 by Francis Lebet discloses a device for eliminating means of combat. The device is a piece of ammunition having a detonator in a plastic housing containing a hollow charge made from glass for use in the disposal/destruction of individual explosive objects such as mines or UXO. The plastic/glass casing has the advantage of not adding metal clutter to the suspect area. However, the device is not applicable to HD because the device uses HMX as a main charge and RDX or HMX as booster. The device is difficult to ship and costly and requires special storage requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,617 B1 by Richard C. Anderson et al. discloses assembly and process for controlled burning of landmine without detonation. This invention is based on a commercial product known as the Thiokol Demining Flare. It is similar to a road flare but it generates high thrust with a high temperature flame about 2000° C. The flare uses a mixture of metal powder, metal oxide and solid propellant. The flare is ignited remotely using an electric match or time fuse. The flare is used with or without a stand. When a mine or small UXO is to be neutralized, the front of the flare is placed 1 to 3 cm from the casing. Once the flare is ignited, the flame penetrates the mine case and begins to burn the explosive. The burning time of the mine depends on the type of mine, case type, amount of explosive and type of explosive. The flare has limited applications, neutralizing AT mines with metallic cases and some plastic case blast AP mines. The cost per flare is $10.00 with the purchase 10,000 units; shipping cost is not included. It is DOT class 1.4 C. Still it is costly for HD with a limited usage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,546,838 B2, 6,679,176 B1 and 6,691,622 B2 by Peter D. Zavitsanos et al. disclose reactive projectiles for exploding unexploded ordnance and reactive projectiles, delivery devices therefor, and methods for their use in the destruction of unexploded ordnance. The present research provides an effective mine destroying projectile that fully neutralizes surface exposed or buried in soils or underwater mines with fast deflagration using a delivery system. This non-explosive system is not suitable for HD due to various types of cases and thickness of mines. In addition, the system is not reliable and is costly.
Another known binary commercial product is marketed under the name HELIX (high energy liquid explosive). It is believed to be based upon U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,267 B1 to William P. Nixon, III. It is composed of two components contained in HDPE plastic bottles. One bottle contains 136 g of nitromethane, a flammable liquid, and the other bottle contains 34 g of non-explosive solid aluminum powder with stearic acid. The nitromethane liquid is poured into the bottle containing treated aluminum powder in stearic acid. After vigorous shaking, the mixed liquid is a cap sensitive explosive known as HELIX. The HELIX is poured into the shaped-charge container for use against mine or UXO targets. Total cost for one kit with shaped charge is $11.51 with a purchase of 100,000 kits. The system is too costly to be used in HD.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,268 B1 by Gerardo I. Pangilinan discloses explosive neutralization method and device. The neutralization device creates plasma by activating high energetic materials such RDX, HMX, TNT, or mixtures that create high velocity shock waves and temperature. The gas molecules in the energy focusing guide interact with a high velocity shock wave and temperature creating plasma. The plasma penetrates the mine or UXO case and interacts with the explosive contained, neutralizing the mine or UXO by deflagration. This system has shown feasibility in one laboratory experiment on a surrogate mine, but has never been tested in a minefield. The system cannot be applicable for HD because it is not reliable, uses high explosive and may be very costly.
The current device offers significant advantages over currently available liquid, liquid-liquid sensitizer, liquid inert sensitizer, liquid solid mixtures and solid systems. Various attempts have been made to provide a reliable, effective, low-cost explosive suitable for use in neutralization, per se, or as a sensitizing agent of use in manufacture of a broad range of explosive compositions and which avoid the use of liquid amines such as, EDA, DETA or pyridine. To date many techniques have been suggested (patented as described above) or developed to improve the neutralization of landmines and UXO by low and high order. However, all these techniques suffer important shortcomings, including performance unreliability, difficulty of use and high cost.